


Homecoming

by omphale23



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-14
Updated: 2010-03-14
Packaged: 2017-10-08 00:03:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omphale23/pseuds/omphale23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kowalski has a mouth like a girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [](http://slidellra.livejournal.com/profile)[**slidellra**](http://slidellra.livejournal.com/)  and [](http://catwalksalone.livejournal.com/profile)[**catwalksalone**](http://catwalksalone.livejournal.com/)  for the useful and yet frighteningly gleeful beta work. It's nice to know that when I go to the special fic hell I won't lack for good company.

Kowalski has a mouth like a girl.

It's the second thing Ray notices when the guy shows up in Chicago and won't talk about the past eight months. Fraser is being stubborn and annoying up there in the snow. ("I'm sorry, Ray, but I can't share those details with you. What Ray chooses to do with his life is his own decision, and I'm unable to interfere with that. Kindly pass my regards along to everyone. Now, pardon me, but I believe I'm needed elsewhere.")

It's complete bullshit, because he had no trouble interfering when Ray was trying to decide whether to stay in Florida. Fraser's practically the definition of interfering. He's probably got _Interferes With Wolves_ tattooed under his tunic.

But he's not talking. And neither is anyone else, especially Kowalski, who never says anything he doesn't want to ("Fuck off, Vecchio. I'm not hungry. Where's the file?") and never mentions Canada.

Ray's stuck making up stories about why Kowalski isn't even twitching, why his mouth is set in a line that screams, 'ask me about my (ex)boyfriend who lives in the middle of an ice field and I will fucking kill you,' and one Tuesday morning Ray drags the tight-lipped bastard into the supply closet (he's not thinking about anyone else he dragged in there. Neither of them are), slams the door behind them ('proper preparation' says the voice in his head), grabs him by the holster and asks.

Kowalski answers by shoving Ray's shoulders back against a shelf (it's going to hurt later) and kissing him, harsh and fast and bruising. Kowalski's biting on Ray's lip, and all Ray can think of is that this is a bad idea (a really bad idea. A terrible idea) and he wants it more than he's going to admit later.

Kowalski's going to leave a mark there, on Ray's collarbone, and he's starting to wonder which of them is crazier. Seconds (minutes) later, Kowalski's hand flips open the button on Ray's slacks and slides his zipper down and it's still a bad idea.

But when Kowalski jerks his mouth away (looks like a girl's, only wet and swollen and with the filthiest words coming out of it and Ray can't believe Kowalski kissed Fraser with those lips) and drops to his knees on the floor, the voice in his head shuts up. Because that mouth, the one that looks innocent when Kowalski is anything but, is right there wrapped around his dick.

Whatever happened with Fraser must have included blowjobs.

They're making too much noise, Kowalski sucking in air through his nose and then running his tongue up Ray's dick, Ray chanting under his breath (fuck, fuck, fuck, what the hell is wrong with us?) and the shelves clattering behind him. They're going to get caught, this is stupid, and Ray's trying to make himself say no when he glances down and sees Kowalski's fingers curled next to his mouth, thumb stroking Ray's hip. Kowalski looks him in the eye and pulls away, leans back and grins ('predatory' says the voice in his head, which doesn't approve of this sort of thing) before he goes back to the sucking and the licking and Ray forgets to keep his eyes open because he's busy coming in Kowalski's dirty, pretty mouth.

He's still got his eyes closed when he hears Kowalski swear under his breath and stand up. The door opens and shuts and he's leaning there alone in the dark.

He still doesn't know why Kowalski's here, but now Ray's waiting for him to leave. Trying to figure out what to do to make him stay.


End file.
